lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Alex Petrovitch
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. ---- Alex Petrovitch is an actor who has made two appearances on Lost, as Henrik in and . The interview was conducted via email on July 1, 2008. ---- Lostpedia: Do you watch LOST? If so, are you a hardcore viewer or a casual viewer? Do you have a favorite character? Actually, before I auditioned for the show, I had never seen it before. I had heard about the show because of its mega success, but I’m not much of a TV guy. However, once I booked the show, I made sure to netflix every episode to catch up – after that I was hooked. I now watch every single week, but I don’t have a favorite character. I think my favorites change from week to week as the storylines unfold. Lostpedia:You’ve been featured in two season finales. Do you see yourself returning for future episodes of LOST? I hope so! I have been so lucky with this role. My first episode was amazing for me – to have the last scene of a season finale, a cliff hanger – you can’t ask for much more that that. If the writing team over at LOST headquarters decides to keep bringing Henrik back, I’d be eternally grateful. It’s an amazing experience to work on such an exciting set, full of professionals who are really good at their jobs and truly love doing them. It’s surreal. Lostpedia: The LOST producers have been known to use fake scripts for auditions. Were the lines you auditioned with actually used in the show, or were they different? How much did the producers tell you about your role prior to being cast? Haha. Yes, that is true. LOST is notorious for its secrecy. Actually, anything from under the J.J. Abrams umbrella pretty much falls under those guidelines. They keep things tight to ensure the best, more rewarding viewing experience since so much of their writing is based on character development, plot twists, and surprise endings. My audition scene was somewhat similar to what we shot, but names, places, and circumstances were shifted so that you couldn’t link the scene to the show. And even the series regulars were kept in the dark regarding my storyline; we had several of them stop by the set to see what was going on. They keep the mystery both with the public, and within the set. It’s all really cool like that. Lostpedia: It has been said by native speakers that the Portuguese accent that Henrik uses is neither European nor Brazilian but a mix of both. Is Portuguese your first language and if not then where does the accent come from? My dad was born and raised in Sao Paulo Brazil, so my father taught me Portuguese when I was very young, but I was raised in Washington DC speaking English as my first language. But with regard to the accent, yet another consideration was to keep the accent vague, again to heighten the mystery of who these guys were, where they were located, and what their purpose was within the storyline. Lostpedia: Did you have any lines that were cut from the final product of the episode? If so, what were they? No. The scene in the Season Four Season Finale when Desmond (Henry Ian Cusick) and Penny (Sonya Walger) finally reunite was a quick one, but amazing nonetheless. Granted, it was fantastic to have a larger, more pivotal presence the first time I was on the show, but this last episode I got to work with Ian and Sonya, actors whom I deeply respect. Lostpedia: Your role in LOST has brought you considerable recognition, even though it was a two minute scene. What do you think about the large fan base of LOST? Have you ever visited any fan sites or message boards? The LOST fans are unbelievable. Being on such a hit show has undoubtedly helped my career, and I am eternally grateful to April Webster for giving me the opportunity, and to the writers for giving me the chance to come back to the show in yet another amazing season finale. I have definitely visited fan sites and I am in awe of the commitment and enthusiasm that so many people have for the show. I am not surprised though – it has a fantastic combination of great writing, acting, directing, and editing, which makes for terrific entertainment. Lostpedia: Do you have any theories about the show or who your character is? Always. Too many to list. Lostpedia: What acting have you been doing since LOST? Any roles planned for the future? I am very grateful because since LOST I have been very busy with other work. Since my first appearance on LOST, I have completed five feature films and four short films which are in various stages of post-production. Some of notable mention are “AMERICAN COWSLIP” directed by Mark David, starring Val Kilmer; “BLED”, directed by Christopher Hutson and produced by Jeffrey Allard, which has been tapped for distribution by LIONSGATE; and 7th and Hill, a short film directed by Ryan Neil Postas, which was accepted into the 2008 Cannes Film Festival. More info about what I’m up to can be found at my website, www.alexpetrovitch.com on the NEWS page.